Hey
by super manako sohma
Summary: After breaking up, can Kyo and Tohru be friends again? Fluff. Based on a true story.


Mana here. HOLY CRAP WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME I WROTE ONE OF THESE?!?!?!? School...3 AP classes...death...orchestra...who has time anymore? Anyway, this lil number's based on my past relationship. My first one and prolly my last for a lil while.

Tohru Honda walked through the halls that day. It seems like forever when she and Kyo broke up.

-FLASHBACK-

Third period had ended and Tohru proceeded onto her 4th class, which was science. And you know what that means? Kyo's in the room right next to her! It was always quite reassuring for her to see Kyo right before class started. But when she turned the corner and into the science hall, she did see Kyo, but there was another person there. It was that blasted leader of the Kyo fanclub and it seemed they were playing keep-away with Kyo's cell phone. Kyo's expression was one that she's never seen before when he was with her; one of playfulness.

"Um…" Tohru muttered.

The other girl left which left the couple alone together. What had been going on there? Tohru did know that Kyo was distant for a little while. But to cheat on her?

"Tohru, what's wrong?"

Tohru stayed silent a while, her mind racing.

"Oh," she finally said, "I have a headache, that's all."

Kyo grabbed her tightly. And then the bell rang to they had to go to class.

At lunch everything seemed normal. But Kyo did keep his aura of distance towards her.

The next day, Tohru decided to take action. She was going to talk to Kyo about everything. And no holding back. After arriving at school she walked towards the math room; their first class, and found him there with his friends.

"Kyo-kun, I need to talk to you."

Kyo seemed to be confused but they headed anyway to the back of the math hall.

"Kyo-kun, recently I've been feeling that you're really distant to me, even when I'm standing right next to you. Like right now. If there's anything at all you can tell me because I'll be happy to listen."

Kyo stayed silent for a while.

"It's nothing really. This is your first relationship right? Well I just feel that high school relationships are only supposed to last like what 2 weeks? And we've gone on for 2 months…so I think we should take a break."

"Ok!" Tohru smiled. Ah, so it's nothing right? Just a break…

At lunch Tohru came with Hanajima (Uo had detention) to their usual sitting place; outside beside the building.

"Hey Tohru so you and Kyo broke up?" Yuki asked Tohru as she sat down.

"Oh, no," she smiled, "we're taking a break."

"That's not what he said."

Tohru stood pale stiff. He said they broke up? But she thought they said they're taking a break. That jerk! How could he lie to her like that? This sense of hope came crashing down. It's over. It's really over.

"Oh, really?"

"Yep."

Tohru and Hanajima sat down against the wall. Then later Kyo came to join them. Seeing, Kyo, Tohru burried her face in her knees and cried.

_Wait, why am I crying?_ This wasn't like Tohru at all to cry over such petty things, and in front of her friends, of all people.

"It's ok," Hanajima reassured her. But nothing happened. Meanwhile Yuki was trashtalking Kyo for being a jerk.

"Look what you did to her!" Yuki whispered shrilly to Kyo. Kyo simply shrugged.

The next five minutes of lunch bore on with Tohru's tears. Hanajima put her hand on her back and she looked up. Uotani.

"Aww come here," Uo opened her arms to the weeping Tohru. "Ok tell me what happened."

The walked to the other side of the building and she told her everything.

"That bastard. But hey, don't bother. You're way better. And hey, the way you're crying, I'll bet he feels like shit now."

Tohru smiled, feeling better.

She didn't need him. She has good enough friends that love her and cherish her more than that selfish little child.

-END FLASHBACK-

Since that day Kyo and Tohru have never spoken a word to each other. It's not like Tohru hated Kyo. She actually wanted to be on friendly terms with him. But she wasn't sure what he was thinking.

It's been 5 months since the break up. Since then, Kyo did end up going out with the girl Tohru saw him with in the science hall that day. But as one of her friends told her recently, she broke up with him after two weeks. She also told him that Kyo seemed really broken. And Tohru can't help but feel sorry for him. She does know what it's like to be shot down like that. It's a horrible feeling, and now that he's experienced that, he knows too.

Tohru continued walking up to school. She entered the building and went to change her shoes to the school shoes. When she came out, after passing by a large group of people, she met face to face with Kyo.

"Hey," she said to him smiling in sort of a nervous smile.

"Hey," he said back. But as she looked at him, he had a very kind smile. Not the stupid little poser one that he always wore when she caught a glimpse of him after the breakup.

It's Monday morning and all is well.

Sorry there, been a while since I last wrote a fic. The ending blah. But to clear some confusion:

Tohru me

Kyo D

Yuki S

Hana F

Uo M

The Kyo FC president K

Tohru's friend that told her Kyo and the FC president broke up J

Yeah this fic was pretty accurate...except for F is a guy. But he does share similar qualities with Hana.


End file.
